Trap or Gift ?
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Il devait simplement la récupérer pour rendre service à Lydia. Sauf que sa meilleure amie avait un autre plan pour lui. Plan très intéressant : brun, musclé et totalement...grognon.


**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ^^ je ne pense pas publier chaque semaine mais pour l'instant j'ai des petites choses à vous faire partager ! =)**

**En espérant que cet OS plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Trap or Gift ?<strong>

Il courait comme un dératé à travers les rues, bousculant les passants sans faire exprès. Il allait être en retard et Lydia Martin-Whittemore allait le tuer s'il ne récupérait pas la petite en temps et en heure. Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, il accéléra en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes pour arriver devant le fameux portail.

Il tourna une dernière fois au coin de la rue et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait il se retrouva sur les fesses par terre et les pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de croiser les yeux de son meilleur ami.

- Scott ?

- Stiles ?

- Bah alors mon vieux tu fais quoi ici ?

- Je suis en retard pour aller chercher le petit au judo et Kira va me tuer !

- Ah ça tu l'as dit !

- C'est pas que je veux pas faire la causette mais j'suis déjà à la bourre ! Je te dis à plus vieux ! On s'appelle !

Et sans un mot de plus Scott reprit son chemin en courant. Stiles le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire avant de se rendre compte que lui aussi devait se remettre à courir. C'est donc en serrant les dents qu'il repartit, accélérant l'allure.

Il arriva finalement devant l'école pile à l'heure, les portes s'ouvrant juste devant lui pour laisser sortir les premiers enfants. Il scruta au loin pour tenter d'apercevoir celle pour qui il était là et sourit en la voyant arriver jusqu'à lui.

Il se pencha vers elle et la petite fille déposa un baiser sur sa joue, replaçant tout de suite après ses deux jolies couettes blondes. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère Lydia et le sourire charmeur de son père. Cette fillette ferait un malheur plus tard.

- Tu as failli être en retard Tonton.

- Ah bon ? _S'étonna innocemment Stiles._

- Oui.

- Mais je ne le suis pas. Donc tout va bien, n'est ce pas Alicia ?

- Oui ! Oh attends ! _S'exclama la fillette._

La petite repartie vers l'école sans que Stiles puisse dire quoique ce soit. Il la suivit néanmoins du regard tout le long. Il la vit discuter avec une autre petite fille, brune les cheveux courts au carré. Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers lui.

- Dis Tonton, on peut attendre encore un peu ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Le tonton de Mia arrive toujours en retard et d'habitude avec maman ou papa on reste à attendre avec elle.

- Oh oui si tu veux, pas de soucis. Venez je vous offre votre goûter et on ira attendre ton oncle dans le parc en face, d'accord ?

Les deux petites filles acquiescèrent et prirent chacune les mains que Stiles leur tendaient. Ils allèrent à la boulangerie et Stiles leur offrit à chacune un pain au chocolat avant d'aller jouer dans le parc. Il les laissa manger tranquillement sur le banc, souriant face à leurs mimiques.

Alicia ressemblait vraiment à Lydia ! Ca lui rappelait leur enfance. Par contre il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler l'oncle de Mia, il en devenait même curieux. Il les laissa aller jouer sur les balançoires, regardant quand même de temps à autre sa montre.

Le fameux oncle avait quand même plus de vingt minutes de retard ! Comment faisait Lydia pour patienter autant ? Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts en pique. Il n'arrivait plus à les dompter depuis sa dernière année de lycée, ce n'était donc pas maintenant à vingt huit ans qu'il allait y arriver !

Laissant son dos reposer plus confortablement contre le banc, il se permit de fermer les yeux trente secondes avant de sursauter face à la voix grognonne qui s'adressa à lui.

- C'est comme ça que vous surveillez des enfants ?

Stiles allait pour répliquer quand il vit à qui appartenait la voix.

Un beau gosse tout simplement. Un grand brun aux yeux transperçant, une barbe parfaite là où elle était, pas loin de la trentaine. Il était vêtu de noir de haut en bas mais ce que Stiles enviait plus que tout était la veste en cuir.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence mais se ressaisit bien vite vu la manière dont cet homme lui avait parlé.

- Non mais vous êtes qui pour vous permettre de me juger ?

- L'oncle de Mia. Mia tu viens on rentre ! _Cria ledit Oncle à l'encontre de sa nièce._

Déjà il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi Lydia restait à attendre l'oncle de Mia. Par contre pour Jackson faudrait lui expliquer. Peut être le goût du cuir ?

Mais qu'il soit beau gosse ou adorateur de cuir ne l'empêchait pas d'être poli !

La petite se rapprocha de son oncle qui ramassa ses affaires sur le banc et tendit sa main à sa nièce.

- Allez on y va Mia. _Dit-il en lui prenant la main avant de se retourner vers Stiles_. Merci d'avoir attendu avec elle.

Bon au final, il était aussi poli, mais Stiles n'en revenait pas ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi beau gosse et être aussi grognon d'aspect ?

- Tonton ?

-…

- Tonton ?

- Hein ?

- L'est beau le tonton de Mia, hein ?

- Eh ?

- C'est maman qui le dit tout le temps que tu aimerais surement ! Alors tu aimes ?

Stiles resta abasourdi par la révélation d'Alicia. Il allait définitivement tuer Lydia.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Deux semaines.

Deux longues semaines que Lydia lui demandait d'aller chercher sa fille à l'école.

Deux longues semaines qu'Alicia le faisait attendre avec Mia pour que le fameux oncle en retard arrive pour venir la chercher.

Deux longues semaines qu'il voulait tuer sa meilleure amie.

Il claqua la porte de son appartement, fatigué du comportement de l'autre ! Fatigué que ce « Derek » le prenne pour un abruti fini. Parce que oui il avait fini par demander à Lydia des informations sur cet ignoble et malotru personnage, quoique toujours poli puisqu'il finissait par le remercier d'avoir gardé Mia le temps qu'il arrive.

Mais «ô » combien énervant personnage ! Enervé il tapa dans un des coussins de son canapé avant de s'affaler dans ce dernier. Ah puis ce n'était pas son seul problème.

Oh que non. Si au moins ça n'avait été que cela, tout aurait pu s'arranger. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il le trouve sexy cet homme bourru ! Non non pas question de penser comme ça ! Oh que non !

Il était bien là célibataire dans son appartement. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi venait-il de penser « célibataire » ?

Ouais. Il avait besoin d'une bière pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se leva du canapé et se rendit à la cuisine, ouvrant la porte du frigo et se servit une bière bien fraîche.

D'accord c'était vrai qu'il était un peu frustré de se sentir comme ça et de ne rien savoir sur l'autre brun, rageant de se prendre la tête pour des bêtises pareilles. Il avait vingt huit ans bon sang ! Plus l'âge pour s'énerver et réagir pour des broutilles !

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et fit la grimace. Il n'était pas vraiment bière après tout mais il avait pensé que cela le remettrait d'aplomb direct. Reposant la bouteille sur sa table basse, il respira longuement, essayant de penser à autre chose.

Il se sentit vaguement partir pour une petite sieste quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Même le samedi on le dérangeait maintenant ? Et oui il était un jeune homme normal qui aimait profiter de ses samedis au calme.

Enfin presque.

Il soupira quand il lut le nom de l'appelant : « Lydia ». Il adorait la jeune rousse, plus que tout au monde mais là il se demandait encore quel plan foireux elle voulait lui refiler dans les pattes. Parce que c'était bien le genre de son amie depuis le lycée. Il finit tout de même par décrocher son téléphone et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

- Allo.

- Stiles ! Mon dieu merci ! _Répondit la voix paniquée de Lydia._

- Lydia ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta le jeune homme en entendant le ton de son amie._

- Avec Jackson on est coincés dans les embouteillages et on n'arrivera jamais à l'heure pour récupérer Alicia à la fête d'anniversaire et je peux pas laisser ma fille là-bas ! Je veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on l'a oublié alors…

- Hey respire. Donne-moi l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle je dois aller la chercher.

- Merci Stiles ! Tu nous sauves la vie !

- Je sais. Super Stiles à la rescousse !

La jeune femme rit à l'autre bout du fil et lui donna l'adresse et l'heure pour qu'il puisse récupérer Alicia. Stiles nota le tout et raccrocha. Bon ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il se reposerait un peu plus ! Il prit son trousseau de clés de l'appartement, son gilet et sortit.

Il lui restait trente bonnes minutes pour arriver à l'adresse indiquée par Lydia. Il s'agissait d'un parc sur la promenade marchande. Surement un endroit où on devait fêter une dizaine d'anniversaires par jour ! Il était bien assez large pour y aller à pieds.

De toute manière sa voiture était morte depuis des années.

Il arriva près du parc en vingt minutes et scruta les environs à la recherche d'un groupe de fillettes hystériques fêtant un anniversaire mais tout ce qu'il vit fut des personnes âgées en train de jouer aux cartes. Rien à voir avec des enfants, à moins que ces derniers soient tombés dans un puit intemporel et qu'ils aient tous vieillis d'un coup !

Oui. Non mauvaise idée.

Le problème dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne voyait toujours pas le groupe de petites filles. Il relu le morceau de papier où il avait noté l'adresse et repéra un panneau sur un mur indiquant qu'il était bien au bon endroit. Alors quoi ? Il jeta un œil rapide à son téléphone et remarqua qu'il allait bientôt être dix huit heures. Heure à laquelle il était censé récupérer Alicia.

Bon il restait encore quelques minutes. Bon d'accord il ne restait qu'une minute avant l'heure fatidique. Il tapa dans ses mains et bougea sur place histoire de relâcher un peu le stress et la pression qui montaient en lui.

Il était presque calmé quand il entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille maintenant.

- Dites moi que c'est une blague !

Derek.

Il se retourna et fit face au brun, toujours habillé de la même façon. A croire qu'il avait quinze teeshirts noirs, quinze jeans noirs et la même et unique veste en cuir qu'il rêvait tout de même d'essayer, soyons honnête.

- Derek. Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir même le samedi ?

L'autre se contenta de grommeler et de sortir ses mains de ses poches pour les croiser sur sa poitrine, observant fixement Stiles avec son célèbre regard noir. Loin de là intimidé, le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et se posta pile en face.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Ta sœur t'a appelé, peut-être coincée dans les embouteillages, te demandant de venir chercher ta nièce ici même.

- Comment tu sais ça ? _Demanda sèchement le brun en haussant un sourcil._

Stiles éclata de rire sous l'œil toujours mauvais de l'autre homme. Lydia Martin était une jeune femme vicieuse et manipulatrice. Et apparemment la sœur de Derek était de connivence.

Il ne l'avait quand même pas vu venir ce coup là !

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit le brun lui tourner vivement le dos et repartir refaisant le chemin inverse. Immédiatement, il se reprit et lui courut un peu après, l'agrippant par l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

- Eh attends ! On pourrait aller manger un morceau ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Oh tu sais le principe de l'être humain, se nourrir pour ne pas mourir ce genre de choses…

Derek leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant et allait pour repartir quand de nouveau il sentit la même main le retenir. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il allait vraiment s'énerver si l'autre continuait à lui coller aux basques !

- Ok ok. Je te lâche. Mais si ta sœur est comme Lydia ne rentre pas tout de suite chez toi sinon tu subiras le pire interrogatoire de toute ta vie.

- Ma sœur ne régie pas ma vie. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais crois-moi. Rentre un peu plus tard et elle te laissera tranquille pour au moins…oh une journée ?

- Et je devrais trouver ça suffisant ?

- Eh c'est pas moi qui régis les lois féminines et leur curiosité tu sais. Alors on va le manger ce morceau _? Redemanda Stiles sans attendre la réponse._

Il se mit en route et n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir le brun soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et l'entendre le suivre. Un grand sourire orna ses lèvres. Autant profiter un tantinet de la situation non ?

**0ooo0ooo0**

Ils étaient attablés dans un restaurant italien et un grand silence régnait.

La jambe de Stiles faisait littéralement des bons sous la table, la pression remontant encore une fois. Et autant de pression dans la même journée n'était jamais bon signe. A un moment donné il allait devoir évacuer tout ça.

Un des points positifs. Le seul à vrai dire qu'il ait trouvé, était que Derek avait retiré sa veste en cuir. Et mon dieu, ce mec était musclé ! Il passait sa journée à faire du sport ? Il en était jaloux de voir un corps pareil ! Il n'était pas en reste de son côté, ayant pratiqué plusieurs sports ces derniers années mais quand même !

Enfin en attendant, personne ne parlait et ça l'embêtait un peu. D'accord ils mangeaient ensemble, mais c'était juste pour patienter le temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux et éviter une certaine agression de la part des filles.

- Sinon tu fais quoi dans la vie ? _Finit par demander Stiles, craquant face à ce trop lourd silence._

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Ok ok. Enfin pas que le silence me gêne. Quoique si le silence me gêne, on est là à attendre de pouvoir en quelques sorte rentrer tranquillement chez nous alors on pourrait au moins se faire la conversation pour s'occuper. Ca ne va pas te tuer quand même !

- Moi Non. Mais toi oui.

- Woo et à part des menaces tu me parles de quoi d'autres ?

Le brun le regarda pendant ce qu'il parut des heures à Stiles. Et jusque là il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point les yeux de Derek étaient…enivrants ? Ouais carrément ! Il aurait pu passer le reste du repas et toute sa vie à les regarder si un grognement profond et bestial ne l'avait pas interrompu le faisant cligner des yeux.

- Oui ?

- T'es gonflant comme gars.

- Je sais on me le dit souvent. Alors tu comptes participer à la conversation ou je dois continuer à la faire pour nous deux ?

Il le vit souffler et réfléchir mais un sourire orna ses lèvres quand il comprit la décision que l'autre avait prise.

- Je suis prof de sport.

- Okay je comprends mieux alors.

- De ?

- Hein ?

- Tu comprends mieux quoi ?

- Oh j'ai parlé à voix haute c'est ça ?

Derek soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que leurs plats arrivaient enfin. Chacun avait pris un plat de pates. Les deux hommes se mirent à manger de nouveau dans le silence, Stiles s'arrêtant après seulement une bouchée en cherchant quelque chose sur la table.

Remarquant son petit manège, le brun s'arrêta de manger lui aussi agacé par son comportement.

- Tu cherches quoi ?

- Pas toi ! Ah excusez-moi ! _Héla Stiles à l'attention du serveur_. Est qu'on pourrait avoir du parmesan s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur Monsieur tout de suite.

- Merci.

- Tu es bizarre.

- Je sais merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Crois moi avec la scolarité que j'ai eu je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Ah oui ?

Oh il avait éveillé la curiosité de l'homme de Cro-Magnon ? Oui il commençait à le considérer comme untel vu le nombre de grognements qu'il avait entendu depuis le début.

- Tu sais un gamin hyperactif qui parle tout le temps. Des ados qui adorent se moquer etc etc…

- Ca n'a pas changé alors.

- De quoi ?

- Tu parles trop.

- Ah ouais. Je peux pas m'en empêcher ça. Le bavardage était pas une option à ma naissance faut croire ! Et même si j'ai vingt huis ans maintenant je peux te parler durant des heures comme je le faisais gamin. D'ailleurs t'as quel âge ?

- Trente quatre.

- Woo et tu vis toujours au crochet de ta sœur ?

Stiles déglutit et avala comme il le put sa bouchée de pates. Il eut le droit au regard le plus glacial de toute son existence.

- Je. Ne. Vis. Pas. Au. Crochet. De. Ma. Sœur.

- Ok ok désolé je voulais pas te vexer.

- Hmpf.

- Je peux te demander qui est ta sœur au moins ?

- Cora.

- Cora. Ca me dit quelque chose. Et qui est le père de la magnifique petite Mia.

- Isaac.

- Isaac ?

- Tu dois le connaître il a ton âge et a vécu dans le coin.

- Attends. Tu veux dire Isaac Lahey ?

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ?

- Mais c'était le gars le plus timide au lycée ! Et je l'ai toujours cru gay ! Et j'ai tenté de le draguer en plus !

Entendant la dernière révélation du jeune homme, Derek recracha sa fournée de pâtes dans son assiette, toussant pour reprendre un souffle normal.

- Tu..kof kof… Tu as dragué le mari de ma sœur ? _Gronda-t-il._

- Eh oh ! C'était y'a plus de dix ans on se calme hein ! La date de prescription est dépassée !

- Tu as voulu te faire le mari de ma sœur !

- Eh oh je te permets pas ! Faut pas abuser non plus ! Okay j'avais les hormones en ébullition à seize ans mais ça voulait pas dire que je voulais me « faire » Isaac.

- T'es gay.

- Yep t'as un souci avec ça ?

- Non.

- Bien. Et je ne voulais pas me faire Isaac. Okay ?

- Ca va ca va j'ai compris !

- Mouais. Ca fait longtemps que tu vis à Beacon Hills ?

- J'ai besoin de demander un avocat ou tu vas arrêter avec tes questions ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, si le brun tentait de faire de l'humour et il bien il ferait mieux d'arrêter sa carrière tout de suite parce que ses tentatives étaient totalement et irrémédiablement pourries !

- Ah ah très drôle. Je meurs de rire là. Je demande ça pour passer le temps c'est tout.

- Ca ne fait que quelques semaines, presque trois mois. _Répondit Derek en soupirant et enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de son plat._

- Oh comme moi ! Sauf que moi je suis parti un peu partout dans le monde. L'aventure tu vois !

- Non je vois pas et je m'en fiche.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie quand même ! Et t'étais où avant ?

- Chicago.

- C'est une blague.

- Oui s'en est une avant j'étais sur la planète mars ! T'es idiot où tu le fais exprès !?

- Eh te permets pas !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant toi tu te permets beaucoup de choses, non ?

- Ah ouais. Déformation professionnelle. J'suis consultant pour la police sur des cas non résolus.

- Oh.

Venait-il de l'impressionner ? Surement vu l'éclat de malice qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir dans ses yeux. Fier de lui Stiles continua de manger et se contenta de sourire pendant de longues minutes sans poser d'autres questions.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? _Finit par demander son compagnon de tablée._

- Ah ah ! Avoue que ça te manque quand je parle pas ?

- Peut-être bien. _Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

- Je le savais !

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas si bourru que ça en fait !

- Que quoi ?!

- Oh calme toi Derek. Je t'apprécie en fait.

Un nouveau grognement sourd retentit faisant rire le plus jeune. Oui il appréciait la compagnie de Derek. Sous ses airs de malotru il était plutôt sympathique et il faut dire qu'il aimait plus que tout le faire réagir au quart de tour.

Ils finirent de manger tout en discutant enfin Stiles posant toujours autant de questions sur les passes temps du brun, ce qu'il faisait en ville et l'autre finissait par lui répondre. Au moins de cette manière, il était sur que Stiles passait à autre chose !

Un fin sourire discret apparut aux coins des lèvres. Il s'avérait qu'il le trouvait plutôt intéressant avec son franc parlé, se fichant pas mal des réactions qu'il pouvait avoir à son encontre.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, le corps de Stiles bloqué contre le mur de son propre appartement par celui qu'il ne pensait pas embrasser de sitôt, enfin presque pas.

Ils étaient censés prendre un café chez lui. Un simple café. Comment avait-il pu atterrir sur ce mur et qui plus est avec une langue mutine en plus dans sa bouche ?

Ah oui. C'était peut-être de sa faute. Il avait dû poser la question de trop. A vrai dire il en avait tellement posé qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de laquelle il s'agissait.

La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait été plaqué durement par un corps musclé contre son mur en briques et qu'il remerciait le fait de faire du sport et d'avoir su encaisser le coup !

- Tu parles trop. _Finit par dire Derek en se séparant de ses lèvres._

- On me le dit souvent. Mais on m'avait jamais fait ce coup là pour me faire taire.

Dire qu'il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle manière de le faire taire était un pur mensonge. Sérieux, il avait un sex symbole de la nation humaine plaqué fermement contre son corps ! Que demandez de plus ? Si. Peut-être que de retirer leurs vêtements serait une bonne idée.

Carrément une bonne idée. Passant ses mains sous le teeshirt du brun, il en profita pour caresser les abdominaux dessinés avant d'attraper le bas du vêtement et de lui enlever, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Parce que s'embrasser c'était bien, même plus que bien, c'était divinement bien ! Mais il imaginait encore mieux son corps nu contre le sien dans n'importe quelle position !

Grognant en se séparant des lèvres plus fines, Derek balança son teeshirt dans la salle et se recolla contre lui, voulant abuser de nouveau de cette bouche rougie par ses baisers. Sauf que le plus jeune l'en empêcha en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

- Que ?

- Shht ! Tu vois mon pull là ? _Demanda_ _Stiles sans vraiment attendre de réponse_. Je l'aime bien mais pas au point de vouloir le garder sur moi là maintenant tout de suite. Alors tu vas me l'enlever. De n'importe quelle façon je m'en fous. Ok ?

Grondant fortement, Derek dégagea d'un coup de poignet le doigt posé sur sa bouche et attrapa le col du pull de part et d'autres et le déchira un grand coup.

Ok. Stiles ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette manière non conventionnelle de retirer des fringues. Mais là il se disait pourquoi pas, ça allait franchement plus vite et ça l'excitait encore plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

Ne s'attardant pas plus longuement sur ce détail, il se réappropria les lèvres charnues et humides de son actuel amant et l'accrocha à la ceinture, la défaisant rapidement et avidement, précipitant ses mouvements. La satisfaction le prit entièrement quand il entendit le jean toucher le sol et être dégagé violemment par des pieds.

Il fut pris d'un gémissement quand la jambe de Derek se pressa contre son entrejambe, montant et remontant dans des frictions plus que suggestives.

Ce mec allait le tuer et il voulait qu'il le tue ! Dans son lit, contre ce mur, sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine. Partout en fait. Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut du corps musclé, dont il faisait mentalement l'éloge.

Il caressait toutes parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, passant et repassant à certains endroits quand il sentait le brun frémir. Souriant dans le baiser, il se détacha une nouvelle fois, scrutant la lueur de désir dans les yeux de son amant. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités et ne cherchaient même pas à savoir comment ils avaient atterri dans l'appartement.

La seule chose que Derek savait c'était qu'il le voulait, là maintenant tout de suite et que les questions ou interrogations viendraient après. S'en était pareil pour Stiles même si une part de lui mourrait d'envie de poser des questions sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais pour l'instant, il préféra se re-concentrer sur le moment présent et attrapa le brun par les hanches, l'arrêtant dans son ascension à le faire gémir. Lui lançant un clin d'œil, il se dégagea de sa prise et se dandina vers le couloir, attisant plus fortement son envie. D'un geste provocateur, il se saisit de sa ceinture et la déboucla avant de la retirer de son pantalon, la faisant glisser à travers les anses.

Il la suspendit à ses côtés, regardant Derek qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde. Il la laissa tomber à terre et ses mains descendirent lentement le long de son torse, s'effleurant légèrement avant de venir prendre les pans de son pantalon et de faire sauter le bouton, descendre la braguette.

Il s'arrêta net dans sa manœuvre quand un grognement résonna dans la pièce, lui laissant un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. Enlevant ses mains, il laissa son jean ouvert et s'accola au chambranle de la porte.

- Tu attends quoi beau brun ?

Derek se rapprocha vivement de lui et le saisit par la taille, grondant contre ses lèvres et s'en empara sauvagement. Stiles sourit durant le baiser et s'amusa un instant avec les lèvres de ce dernier, les aspirant une à une dans un bruit de succion.

Il récolta de nouveau un grognement et totalement ravi, l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener vers sa chambre.

- C'est quand même mieux, non ? _Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, écartant explicitement ses jambes_

- Beaucoup mieux. _Sourit Derek avant de le rejoindre_.

Il le fit remonter un peu plus haut sur le lit s'allongeant entre ses jambes et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Une de ses mains se faufila entre leurs deux corps, profitant du fait que son pantalon soit déjà ouvert pour aller caresser la bosse qui déformait le boxer et par la même occasion se débarrasser du jean vraiment trop encombrant à son goût.

Stiles sentit son vêtement le quitter et il soupira de bien-être. Il commençait à être vraiment trop serré et il appréciait bien mieux le corps du brun contre le sien, tout deux encore en sous-vêtements. Sa peau brûlante qui se faisait toucher de toute part, la bouche avide de Derek qui descendait dans son cou et sur sa clavicule.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de passer à la suite même si au début il avait adoré chauffer son amant comme pas possible. Pris d'une impulsion, il entoura ses jambes autour du bassin de Derek, donna un grand coup et le retourna sur le matelas, surprenant l'autre. Il se pencha contre sa table de chevet et sortit un petit carré argenté qu'il déposa sur le lit.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il se baissa en avant, prêt à l'embrasser mais s'arrêta pile devant sa bouche, laissant son souffle se répercuter contre lui.

Les frôlant avec envie, il déposa un simple baiser dessus avant de parcourir sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille.

- Derek.

- Hm ?

- Tu vois j'allais te laisser prendre les commandes. _Dit-il en passant sa main sur son ventre le faisant se contracter._ Seulement j'ai eu une meilleure idée. Tu veux savoir quelle est mon idée ?

- Tu parles vraiment trop.

- Hm je sais. Tu veux savoir ou pas alors ?

- Oui.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire et revint l'embrasser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, allant chercher sa comparse et jouant avec. Puis il descendit plus bas, léchant son torse et déposant des baisers tout le long. Arrivé devant la lisière du boxer il souffla dessus, admirant la chair de poule se former sur la peau mate et tira sur le sous vêtement pour le laisser glisser sur les jambes musclées et le balancer il ne sait où dans la chambre.

De ses dents, il entreprit de mordre la peau passant sur son aine dont il prit un malin plaisir à savourer, mordillant, aspirant la peau, laissant une belle marque rouge. Il continua son ascension, évitant soigneusement l'érection de son amant.

Il lapa la peau fine des cuisses avant d'y mordre un grand coup, causant un gémissement à Derek. Ravi il afficha un sourire béat et remonta à hauteur de son sexe. Il se mordit la lèvre quelques secondes et s'avança pour le prendre en bouche.

D'abord doucement, englobant toute la longueur, puis sa langue s'ajouta à la partie, léchant la veine gonflée et se retira dans une lenteur qui devait paraître extrême pour le brun. Il se releva et observa les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et le plaisir qui se lisait sur son visage.

Il retourna à sa première préoccupation, décidé à le réentendre gémir plus fort cette fois-ci. Il reprit son membre en bouche, débutant des vas et viens plutôt lents avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ses mains attrapèrent les cuisses du brun pour les écarter un peu plus, ce qu'il lui permit de se pencher et de l'englober en totalité.

Les mains de Derek se placèrent dans ses cheveux pour l'accompagner dans son mouvement, lui indiquant la vitesse qu'il souhaitait. Stiles s'appliqua et racla de ses dents sur la peau rougie et c'est là qu'il récolta un fort gémissement suivi d'un grondement.

Il continua, satisfait du plaisir qu'il lui faisait. Sentant Derek proche de la jouissance, il augmenta une dernière fois la cadence et le laissa venir dans sa bouche, l'entendant gémir sourdement. Il le relâcha et observa le sexe mou sur sa cuisse. Dans une petite moue de contrariété, il se repencha en avant et donna plusieurs coups de langue sur son sexe. Constatant qu'il durcissait à nouveau, il le laissa et remonta petit à petit le long de son torse et se plaça face à son visage.

Deux orbes vertes le fixaient intensément et alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres il se fit retourner durement contre le matelas. Ses poignets remontés des deux côtés de sa tête et emprisonnés.

- Tu aimes jouer ?

- Oui. Mais que quand je suis sur de gagner à la fin.

- Ah oui ?

- Hin hin. _Minauda Stiles en frottant son bassin contre le sien._

- Très bien.

Derek fondit sur sa gorge, mordant la pomme d'adam qui apparaissait. Une de ses mains retraça les contours de son torse, passant et repassant sur son ventre, ses hanches et ses cuisses, évitant soigneusement la zone la plus sensible, sachant qu'il portait toujours son boxer.

- Derek !

- Hm ?

- Continue ! hmm !

Derek rit à la supplique et sa bouche embrassa son menton et remonta pour picorer délicatement ses lèvres, ne le laissant jamais approfondir leur baiser. Il recueilli un geignement entre ses lèvres et abusa de la chair encore un peu plus longtemps.

Entendant une dernière supplique, il relâcha ses poignets et prit entre ses doigts le vêtement restant et le glissa sur les jambes blanches, le balançant lui aussi dans la pièce. Il se plaça comme il faut entre ses jambes, Stiles écartant ses cuisses par automatisme et commença à se frotter lascivement contre lui dans un mouvement de balancier.

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de haleter à la sensation accompagnant les mouvements. Ses mains libres, il en profita pour les passer autour du cou du brun et de le rapprocher de lui, happant ses lèvres dans un gémissement d'envie.

Derek approfondit le baiser, remonta ses doigts sur son flanc, et se sépara de lui, lui tendant devant sa bouche. Stiles les regarda rapidement avant de les prendre en bouche tout en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Sans le lâcher du regard, il refit les mêmes gestes qu'il avait fait pour son sexe, imprimant des vas et viens rapides et luxurieux. Un gémissement plus semblable à un rugissement passa la barrière des lèvres du brun.

Stiles s'obstina à lécher ses doigts -vu la réaction que venait d'avoir son amant il n'allait surement pas s'arrêter- tandis qu'une de ses jambes se relevait et vint entourer sa hanche, frottant expressément son bassin contre son sexe, attisant et allumant le beau brun au-dessus de lui.

N'en pouvant plus, Derek retira ses doigts de cette bouche perverse et descendit rapidement vers la courbe de ses fesses. Il entra un doigt précipitamment en lui, ne tenant plus longtemps. Stiles se mordit fortement la lèvre sous l'intrusion mais s'y habitua bien vite, le doigt du brun allant et venant plus doucement qu'au départ.

Il fut bien vite rejoint par un deuxième qui fit un mouvement de ciseau, l'élargissant un peu plus. Les lèvres de Derek s'emparèrent des siennes pour faire monter encore la température, avalant chaque gémissement qui venait, ne les laissant jamais s'exprimer au-delà qu'un bruit de gorge.

Manquant d'air, Stiles se décala et bougea contre ses doigts, se délectant de cette présence en lui bien qu'elle fut trop « petite ». D'un mouvement de poignet, il lui fit retirer ses doigts et crocheta ses chevilles autour des hanches, l'incitant à passer à l'étape suivante.

Derek ne se fit par prier, il se décala légèrement, sortit le préservatif de son emballage, l'enfila et d'un coup de hanche habile le pénétra en totalité. Le corps de Stiles s'arqua, sa tête partant en arrière sous l'effet décuplé du plaisir.

C'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il pensait. Derek était si…si… ce mec était un dieu parce que là il savait qu'il allait prendre son pied comme jamais. Et comme si le brun avait lu dans ses pensées, il se retira lentement, pour se rengainer brutalement aussitôt, le faisant crier plus fort.

- Oh god.

- Oui je sais. _Lui répondit Derek alors qu'il l'observait se perdre peu à peu._

Il refit le même mouvement, se retirant presque par étape, laissant son sexe pulser contre ses parois. Une de ses mains passa sous ses reins, appuyant dessus pour le courber et il le pénétra aussi violemment que la première fois. La tête de Stiles partit de nouveau en arrière s'écrasant contre les oreillers.

Les déhanchements de Derek prirent une nouvelle tournure quand il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, récoltant par la même occasion des griffures le long de son dos. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, respirant son odeur sucrée qui ressortait avec la chaleur et y planta ses dents un grand coup, aspirant avidement la peau.

Cette fois ci, les doigts de Stiles qui s'étaient contentés de simplement le griffer, se plantèrent dans la peau, causant de légères trainées de sang.

Une de ses mains remonta vers sa nuque, attrapant entre ses doigts quelques mèches de cheveux mouillées et l'incita à continuer.

Leurs peaux glissaient, les jambes de Stiles ne tenant plus sur ses hanches, l'une d'elle glissa et retomba sur le matelas, créant un nouveau mouvement entre ses reins, Derek se redressant pour garder la cadence.

Il finit par lui agripper les cheveux, le détachant de son cou pour le mettre face à lui. Rouvrant les yeux, il se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, attirant le regard du brun sur cette partie. Seulement un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, le fit gémir et fermer les yeux, entendant le petit rire de son amant.

Malgré sa respiration erratique, il réussit à lui attraper les lèvres pour un baiser passionné, rempli de luxure. Leurs langues jouant entre elles, tandis que leurs corps cherchaient à aller encore plus vite, tellement la jouissance n'était pas loin.

Derek fit quelques coups de bassins supplémentaires et se retira complètement se redressant sur ses bras et observa le visage de Stiles, étonné et assez perdu. D'un petit sourire, il vint l'embrasser rapidement pour chasser ce petit air stupéfait.

- Relève-toi.

- Eh ? Pourquoi ?

Sauf que les questions n'étaient pas les bienvenues et le brun grogna, lui intimant de faire ce qu'il demandait. Surpris mais à la fois curieux, Stiles se releva dans une presque nonchalance, un sourire narquois se glissant sur son visage. Les deux se trouvaient maintenant à genoux face à face et le plus jeune attendait avec impatience la suite, voulant regouter à cette peau dès que possible, surtout que Derek l'avait arrêté alors que le plaisir allait exploser.

Il se rapprocha de lui et descendit immédiatement sa tête dans son cou, sa langue repassant par-dessus la morsure qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt. Un petit glapissement sortit de la bouche de Stiles et il se laissa manipuler, le brun le retournant dos à lui.

Il sentait ses mains le parcourir partout, montant et descendant sur son torse et ses flancs tandis que l'érection du brun se glissait en lui une nouvelle fois, créant de multiples frissons le long de sa peau. Sous cet angle, le sexe de Derek le pénétra pleinement et entièrement, plus profondément et ses coups de buttoirs n'avaient plus rien à voir. Ils étaient puissants, excitants, enivrants et il laissait ses gémissements emplir la pièce, ne tenant pas sous cette déferlante de plaisir.

Sa tête se pencha d'elle-même en arrière, se posant sur l'épaule derrière lui et il tourna son visage, tentant de voir celui de son amant. Ce dernier avait le souffle irrégulier, ses paupières étaient closes. Stiles pouffa et sa main se faufila dans ses cheveux, lui faisant tourner la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Chacun sentait la fin venir, l'orgasme arriver sans attendre. Stiles laissa descendre sa main vers son sexe mais Derek l'en empêcha vivement, l'attrapant et la serrant sur son ventre. Il devina le sourire du brun alors que ses lèvres ne l'avaient pas quitté.

Il comptait le faire venir à la force de ses hanches et le frustrer jusqu'au bout et il allait vraiment le tuer, mais il adorait ça.

Quelques coups supplémentaires et ils jouirent au même moment, chacun déclenchant l'orgasme de l'autre. Leurs cris furent à moitié étouffés dans le baiser, Derek continua ses mouvements, laissant la jouissance le submerger alors que Stiles haletait, essayant de retrouver un souffle régulier.

Ils retombèrent sur les draps, leurs ventres se soulevant encore à une vitesse folle. Stiles regardait le plafond, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres, il venait de prendre son pied comme jamais !

Il se faufila vers Derek qui avait les yeux fermés et se blottit contre lui, ses doigts s'approchant de son torse et traçant des petits cercles sur sa peau, lui faisant ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Il tourna sa tête vers lui et se pencha, attrapant ses lèvres pour un baiser assez sulfureux, Stiles remontant sur son bassin, s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

Ils finirent par se séparer et se sourirent mutuellement avant que Stiles se baisse vers lui avec ce visage malicieux.

- Qui de toi ou de moi annonce aux filles qu'on sort ensemble ?

* * *

><p>Chu chu<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je préfère répondre ici aux Guests qui laissent des reviews sur cet OS ^^<em>

_wm : Mercii beaucoup !_

_samsi : merci à toi pour la review !_

_Drayy : le choubidou c'est bon pour la santé =) Merci_

_Shashiin : Merci ^^ Oui j'ai vu il manque parfois un mot qui m'échappe lors de l'écriture Merci pour ta review_

_Sasunaruchan : Contente d'avoir fait rire avec cet OS ! Merci !_

_Guest : Heureuse d'avoir remonté ton moral =) les OS sont fait pour ça ! merci pour ta review_

* * *

><p>Chu chu<p> 


End file.
